Yugioh GX Dark World War Series
by IzukuMidoryaTheDemon
Summary: Two great Supreme Kings of Gentle Light and Darkness come together to fight the tainted light They names are know as Haou and Jesse With their armies and their guardians Yubel and Crystal Angel as the story goes on Jaden and Jesse went to earth and start going to Duel Academy and meet new people after the long heavy war.
1. Author Note and Charaters

**Main Characters in the Dark World**

Jaden Yuki

Jesse Yuki

Crystal Angel

Yubel

 **Second main Characters at Duel Academy**

Atticus Rhodes

Alexis Rhodes

Chazz Princeton

Zane Truesdale

Syrus Truesdale

Dr Crowler

Bastion Misawa

Chancellor Sheppard


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello it sure been long since I did the story_

 _Enjoy_

 _Normal Pov_

Jaden Haou Yuki and Jesse Johan Yuki the twin Supreme kings of Gentle Light and Darkness was born the day the Dark World is born.

The Gentle Light that Jesse have is known to all duel monster spirits as Holy Light with his powerful Dragon which known as Rainbow Dragon, Jesse is can be cheerful person but when he in war, he become dark and serious, his guardian Crystal Angel been with Jesse when he born.

The Gentle Darkness that Jaden have known to all duel monster spirits as Holy Darkness with his powerful dragon which known as Stardust Dragon, Jaden will his personality he can be cheerful sometimes but he is very dark and super serious. His guardian Yubal been with Jaden when he is born.

 _Age 16 in the castle getting ready for a super long war._

Jaden and Jesse are getting ready for a war with their army, Jesse is sharpening his sword and Jaden's sword.

"Jaden you alright here your sword that I done for you" said Jesse,

"Thanks Jesse I'm ready for this fucking war, let's destroy the this evil light" said Jaden to Jesse. General Hannah came to Jaden and Jesse and bow,

"Your majesty I came to say our spy saw the enemy moving" said General Hannah

"Thanks General Hannah, I better to make the speech now" said Jaden to Jesse,

"OK let's do it, General Hannah gather the army together it time for war to begin" said Jesse to General Hannah,

"Yes your majesty I do it now" said general Hannah, then she left,

The army is gather together to hear their kings speech

"ONCE THIS EVIL LIGHT IS LIVE ON, WE RAISE TO STOP IT BEFORE IT CAUSE DESTRUCTION TO THE UNIVERSE" yell Jaden to the army

The army nodded.

"THAT INCLUDING EARTH, ALL BE DESTROY ALL THE HOPE AND DREAMS WILL BE GONE AND DUEL MONSTERS WON'T BE BORN ON EARTH" yell Jesse

"YOU RIGHT YOUR MAJESTY" yell one man in the army.

"LET'S WIN THIS THEN, WHO WITH ME THEN?" Yell Jaden to the army.

"WE ARE" yell the army.

"LET'S DESTROY THE ENEMY" yell Jesse

The army cheer to their kings

And the war finally begin

 _Hope you enjoy this part of the story_

 _So the war began let's happen next in the Yugioh Gx Dark World War series._


	3. Chapter 2

_The long war began_

 _Good against evil_

 _Gentle light and darkness against tinted light_

 _Let's find out in the story_

 _In the battlefield with Jaden_

 _Jaden Pov_

The war is bloodly horrible, blood is everywhere on me and on the floor as I kill the enemy soldier with my sword, I panted heavy,

"Fuck" I said to myself as I feel pain on my leg as I saw the enemy soldier cut me on my leg, blood slowly flowing out of my leg.

I ripped off the piece of my red cape and wrapped it around my tonso and carry on killing the enemy.

 _"The war is getting worse and I feel tired"_ I thought as my eyes turn gold as I active Stardust Dragon to come out to eat the enemy soldier.

 _Other side of the battlefield_

 _Jesse Pov_

I charge at the enemy with my sword and slash the enemy soldier chest and stabbed him in the chest as blood pouring out and onto me, I slowly wrap my hand on my face because there is blood on my face to smooch the blood and I slowly put my psycho smirk on as my eyes turn orange as I active Rainbow Dragon to come out to eat the enemy soldier.

"ROARRRR" said Rainbow Dragon, the enemy soldiers start attack the dragon I grabbed another sword to kill two soldiers.

"Crystal Angel, where the BLOODLY HELL ARE YOU" I said angrily.

Crystal Angel came out of Jesse deck

 _"No need to get angry Jesse"_ said Crystal Angel to me

"Where is my brother Jaden?" I said to Crystal Angel

 _"Why"_ said Crystal Angel

"Because soon we can use Super polymerization to fuse me and you and Jaden can use his Super polymerization to fuse him and Yubel" I said

 _"What I hear from our soldiers he the other side of the battlefield fighting"_ said Crystal Angel to me. I panted heavy.

As the war continued

 _Hope enjoy this chapter_

 _Like and comments_

 _The war is still continuing, what happened in the Yugioh GX Dark World War series._


	4. Chapter 3

_War is getting longer_

 _Supreme Kings Jaden and Jesse is getting tired_

 _Blood and bodies are everywhere_

 _Tears fall, blood spill_

 _The evil king of tinted light send more soldiers to battle_

 _Same with Jaden and Jesse send more to fight_

 _In the battlefield_

 _Normal Pov_

Jaden summon Stardust Dragon to kill more enemy soldiers and then general Hannah came to help Jaden to fight with his guardian Yubel

"You'r majesty do you need assistance" said General Hannah to Jaden

"Yes I do need help, these enemy soldiers keep coming" said Jaden as he just stabbed the soldier with his sword, General Hannah look around for Jesse

"Where is your brother King Haou?" Said General Hannah. Jaden look at General Hannah

"His in the other side of the battlefield destroying the enemies as he fight" said Jaden as he look at General Hannah by continue killing the enemy soldiers.

 _Other side of the battlefield_

 _Jesse Pov_

Bodies everywhere as I kill them blood is over me, on my face, hair and clothes, our army is still pushing the enemy line, I summon Rainbow Dragon and the Crystal beast to fight with me.

 _"Damn I look a mess there no way I get a girlfriend now or in the future"_ I thought at loud,

 _"Hahaha you won't get girlfriend if you cover in mud and blood, my king"_ said Crystal Angel to me

I sigh "maybe you right come on let's find my brother before bad will happen" I said to Crystal Angel, then Angel nodded to me as we trying to find my brother.

"JADEN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" I shout over the loud noise, I suddenly spotted Jaden and General Hannah, I notice General Hannah is serious hurt and bleeding very bad, but Jaden put the pressure on the wound to stop it bleeding,

"Your majesty there nothing you can stop the bleeding I know that I going to die soon or later" said General Hannah to Jaden sadly,

Jaden nodded as she slowly close her eyes is she die,

"Jaden you OK, brother" I said to Jaden,

Jaden nodded yes

 _"Jesse he fine he knows people die in this war anyway"_ said Yubel to me as we leave to fight in the battlefield.

 _So General Hannah dies and only three Generals left_ _What happens next in Yugioh GX Dark World War Series._


	5. Chapter 4

_Soldiers dies_

 _Blood spill to the graves as they lay_

 _Sadness fill the air_

 _Fight for honor_

 _Fight for glory_

 _The victory is above us_

 _In the battlefield_

 _Jaden Pov_

We fight for God, as our soldiers fight for glory and honor to their kings, as me and Jesse watch as soldiers die at our feet,

Blood spill over us as we kill the enemy soldiers, we just lost General Hannah so as Kings we raise, my eyes gone to brown to golden as I summons My Stardust Dragon to join.

"Raise my dragon, it's time to fight our enemies for payback for general Hannah" I said to Stardust

" _Grrrr_ " said Stardust Dragon

 _"Jaden are you sure you be alright"_ said Yubel to me

"I'm fine, soon we can use super Polymerization to fuse and become a powerful Duelist and King, same will happen to my brother and Crystal Angel so right now we need to wait for a right time to do it, Yubel" I said to my guardian kindly

 _Other side of the battlefield_

 _Jesse Pov_

Tears fall from my eyes and then they turn from blue to orange as I feel pain from my leg aching, more blood spill as I stabbed the enemy soldier in the stomach. I summon Rainbow Dragon to attack

"Rainbow Dragon destroy that tinted light soldier with **Rainbow Blast** " I said to Rainbow Dragon

My Dragon destroy him and I put my dark smirk on again as kill

"Hahaha man this war bloody take long, I'm might fall for exhaustion, this war I experience will go to the books in schools about Duel Monsters and, their spirit that will happening right" I said laughing as I slumb to the floor and onto the mud, the area I'm in now, there is no one around at the time, rain fall from the sky as it drench us and bodies everywhere on the battle as me and Jaden fight to win this war.

 _Will Jaden and Jesse use their super polymerization to fuse their souls together with their Guardians, Crystal Angel and Yubel_ _Next time in Yugioh GX Dark World War series._


	6. Chapter 5

_long war still going_

 _Blood and Tears_

 _Sadness fill the show_

 _Breaks of spears_

 _Bend of swords_

 _Beasts fight for their masters_

 _Love is broken_

 _Dragons fight_

 _Kings carry on fighting_

 _Super Polymerization still not used._

 _Battlefield month 4_

 _Jaden Pov_

It been four months since the war is started, me and Jesse haven't sleep much because the tinted light wants to rule the universe and destroy life that God of gentle Darkness create and God of The Holy Light which I know as Gentle Light which my brother got.

When this war is still carry on, but in different dimension (that's mean Earth), that will be happen when me and Jesse are 21 year old that be in 5 years time. If The Light of Destruction start to use a normal human being as a Vessel, I might had to kill the Vessel before he/her spread destruction to the universe.

I'm not ready to use Super Polymerization yet to fuse with Yubel and it seem my brother is not ready yet, we will fuse when I am 20 year old, same with my brother. I look at my deck to called out Yubel,

"Hey Yubel you there I need to talk to you about something" I said, then Yubel appear from my deck.

 _"Is something wrong Jaden, you seem worried about something"_ said Yubel to me, thinking something Yubel realize what I talking about

 _"It about in 5 years time when we had to go to earth and attending to the Duel Academy and carry on with the fighting"_ said Yubel

I nodded "yeah it about that, what will people think of me dressing like this and cover head to toe in blood and people what to know how I got Stardust Dragon card" I said to Yubel then Jesse came back from fighting and look at me and Yubel and slumped to the floor looking exhausted,

"Woo that was super tiring, man, the enemy need to slow down with fighting before I end up died before I come to Earth" said Jesse sheepish and then Crystal Angel appeared from Jesse's deck laughing

 _"Hahaha Jesse you sure that you are the Supreme King of Gentle Light because you not act like one at all"_ said Crystal (A/N Crystal is Crystal Angel Nickname) pointing at Jesse angrily,

"Man, chill Crystal I was just Joking, I'm actually practicing my jokes for Earth and this school that we will attending in 5 years time, we will going to have a blast that we never have, here we been fighting for so long we never have break" said Jesse to Crystal Angel and Yubel speak out

 _"Sorry to say this Jesse we not going there to have fun, we going to carry on fighting The Light of Destruction and we still in the war, if we made friends there, they had to join in the war if they know how to fight in swords and summons real Duel Monster from their deck"_ said Yubel to us and then Crystal buts in,

 _"She have a point Jesse, plus we need to fuse together to become powerful to fight this Tinted Light"_ butted Crystal then Jesse look at me

"What your point, brother?" said Jesse to me I think about what Yubel said and turn to my brother who waiting for answer,

"Yubel does have a good point there, Jesse we don't know the what the enemy planning for Duel Academy or the students there so we carry on fighting there" I said to everyone, as we carry on fighting in the battlefield in Dark World which is our home.

 _The Yuki Brothers carry on fighting for peace in the Dark World and soon Jaden and Yubel will use Super Polymerization soon and same will be done with Jesse and Crystal Angel_

 _Next Time in Yugioh GX Dark World War Series._


	7. Jesse and Jaden Deck

We know that so far that Jaden and Jesse talking about going to Earth and attending Duel Academy in 5 years time which they need a good deck and a cover story that they are travel Duelists

 **Jaden's Deck**

Monsters:

3x Junk Synchron

2x Level Eater

2x Junk Servant

2x Junk Forward

1x Junk Defender

1x Level Warrior

1x Doppelwarrior

2x Quickdraw Synchron

1x Tunningware

1x Yubel

Spells:

2x Tuning

1x Double Summon

1x Star Changer

1x Pot of Duality

1x De-Synchro

1x The Warrior Returning Alive

1xSuper Polymerization

Traps: 5

1x Level Retuner

1x Graceful Revival

1x Synchro Barrier

1x Mirror Force

1x Magic Cylinder

Extra Deck: 13

2x Junk Warrior

1x Formula Synchron

2x Junk Gardna

2x Junk Archer

2x Junk Berserker

2x Junk Destroyer

Stardust Dragon

God Rainbow Star Dragon (fuse with Jesse Rainbow Dragon)

 **Jesse Deck**

1x Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle

1x Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat

1x Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger

1xCrystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle

1x Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth

1x Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus

1x Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise

1x Rainbow Dragon

1x God Rainbow Star Dragon (fuse with Jaden Stardust Dragon)

Crystal Angal

Spells

Crystal Abundance

Super Polymerization

Polymerization

Rare Value

Crystal Metamorphosis

Crystal Blessing

Rainbow fortress

Crystal Promise

Crystal Tree

Trap

Rainbow Gravity

Crystal Counter

Gem Flash Energy

Amber Crystal Circle

Field Spell Card

Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins

Author note

I need to do a drawing of God Rainbow Star Dragon


	8. Chapter 6

_Heaven help in all our battles_

 _Heaven save us_

 _Heaven help us_

 _Avant hier, avons être_ _Déja demain, (nous) sommes éclairée!_

 _All glory, all honor_

 _Victory is upon us_

 _Our saviour, fight evil_

 _Send armies to defend us_

 _1_ _year later_

 _Jaden and Jesse age 17_

 _On the battlefield_

 _Jesse Pov_

It been one year since the bloody war has started and me and my brother is getting tired and Crystal Angel is getting a very bad habits from me at least by copy me what I do, I've noticed Crystal doing something.

"He he what you doing Crystal" I said to my guardian she turn around to find me standing there

 _"Well I'm getting ready for us to use super Polymerization to fused us together, which I've looking forward to it"_ said Crystal smiling to me, I walk to her and I hug her smiling,

"Soon we be together forever and you won't be alone anymore and won't be in pain anymore" I whisper to her as I carry on hugging her, feeling sad.

"I love you Crystal I always will" I said gently to Crystal

 _"Me too I want to be together with and protect you from people who will hurt you, I was scared that you are fighting in this war"_ said Crystal crying on my shoulder and I look at her,

"We should get back fighting" I said to Crystal.

Other side of the battlefield

 _Jaden Pov_

The war is making me going crazy and suffer so much with all the blood everywhere and on me making me smell of blood and dead bodies, my body can't keep up with my mind, my hand hurts with me griping on my sword and my eyes is getting blurry as I haven't slept at all, Yubel appear from my deck and went towards me and grab my body as I collapse from exhaustion and panted heavily, Yubel look worried

 _"Jaden, we need use Super Polymerization now because you are suffering very bad"_ said Yubel to me and I look up at Yubel

"Yes we better do it now before I drop dead and I do want to go to earth to meet new people" I said nodding to Yubel, I grab my deck and take out Super Polymerization from my deck and held it high and shouted out loud

"I use SUPER Polymerization to fused my soul with Yubel's soul" I shouted, then there is a bright light cover both of us and went up in the sky and we fused together at last, my body become stronger and my eyes become heterochromic as they glow and my dragon saw me and bow to me and same to our soldiers.

 _Other side of the battlefield_

 _Jesse Pov_

I look up from the battlefield and then saw a beam of light coming from the other side of the battlefield,

 _"That must been Jaden using Super Polymerization to fuse with Yubel, maybe I should fuse too before it to late"_ I thought to myself as I carry on fighting in this fucking war.

A/N _Jaden finally use Super Polymerization to fuse with Yubel, will Jesse use it to fuse with Crystal Angel before going to Earth._

 _Next time in Yugioh GX Dark World War Series._ _A/N I will do chapter 7 soon so like and comments for ideas_


	9. Chapter 7

Heaven help in all our battles

Heaven save us

Heaven help us

 _Avant hier, avons être_

 _Déja demain, (nous) sommes éclairée!_

 _All glory, all honor_

 _Victory is upon us_

 _Our saviour, fight evil_

 _Send armies to defend us_

 _Blood pouring into to the ground_

 _1 year later_

 _Age 18_

 _On the battlefield_

 _Jesse Pov_

I'm still fighting in this war. There's a cut on my cheek as The Tinted Light or I love to called it, Light of destruction and suddenly my eyes become blurry and I feel my dark side coming out turning my eyes from blue to dark orange and suddenly laughing at The Tinted Light Soldier

"What is so funny about fucker" said The Tinted Light Soldier as he looking at me angrily,

"I'm laughing because I'm going to kill you" pointing my sword at him "Now Die" as I stabbed him in the chest, he finally fall, I turn where he lay and look at my deck calling out Crystal Angel

"Crystal it time" as I take my Super Polymerization out my deck and held it high as it shine bright and shouting out loud

"I use SUPER Polymerization to fused my soul with Crystal Angel's soul" we glow bright and I suddenly feel amount of pain as I fuse my Dark side soul, my soul and Crystal Angel's soul together, my eyes become heterochromic with red and orange and I suddenly cry out in pain as I hold my head in pain.

" **Hahaha man I've never feel alive and I can't wait go to Earth and meet people** " I said darkly while holding my head, Crystal appear from my body,

 _"SHUT UP Johan you will get to see Earth soon when you are 21 so just be patient"_ pointing at me as I grabbing my head to stop my headache and then I look at her putting my psycho smirk on as my eyes turn dark orange

" **That not a way to speak to your king in the way but since you fused with me now, you will stay in my body, when we in earth and in school, That be your punishment do YOU understand** " looking angry at Crystal and then she nodded looking scared and I calm down and carry on fighting the Tinted Light Soldiers in this fucking war soon my brother will become a king of games after Duel Academy which that will be last three years and I will become a great Supreme King like my brother is today, our dragons have come from this holy great God Dragon known as The Crimson Dragon it give me and Jaden it marks on our arms and if we duel anyone in Duel Academy and use our dragons our marks will glow.

 _Other side of the battlefield_

 _Jaden Pov_

My brother is being weird on me and I getting annoyed about this fucking war and Yubel sense some enemy soldiers headed my way so I've went up to them and start to kill them off soon we leave our home world and heading to earth and go to the Duel Academy and carry on fighting these bastards off too and after I've been attack the Soldiers, I turn around to my deck and talk to Yubel.

"Dam this going on forever and I'm starting to get tired and hungry as well Yubel so what can I do?" I said to Yubel holding my Stomach with my hands as it rumble.

 _"I know how you feel Jaden because I can feel your hunger maybe because I fuse your soul with my soul that I can feel it and it does hurt"_ said Yubel to me as we fight in the war.

 _Well the war is still carry on and will Jaden and Jesse will win this war or will they lose_

 _Next time in Yugioh GX Dark World War Series._ _A/N Will do Chapter 8 soon_


End file.
